Goodbye, My Love
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: "He looked me in the eyes, and that's when I knew it." -Sadie Kane. One-shot AU. A sad story, but please give a chance! Not in any way related to my other stories, guys. A fic completely out of my imagination, it just came to me.


**A one-shot about Sadico. 'Nuff said**

**I do not own TKC nor PJO. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy! (Or sob, well it's up to you.)**

T  
H  
I  
R  
D

P  
E  
R  
S  
O  
N

"Get down!" Carter bellowed. A Prius sailed right over their heads, and collapsed straight into a McDonalds. The people inside ran outside, screaming bloody murder. Nico was hugging Sadie, protecting her from the debris. A huge chunk of glass hurtled towards the son of Hades.

"Nico, look out!" Percy warned, but it was too late. The glass pierced the son of Hades through the back, and jutting out of his abdomen. The Minotaur roared in triumph, and set its eyes on the eye of Isis. It grabbed another car, a sedan this time, and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the two.

A wave of water erupted from the ground, blocking the two from further harm. The Minotaur growled, lowered its horns, and charged.

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Hello, Sadie here. I suppose I should tell you about how he died.

I felt something warm and sticky splatter all over my shirt. At first I thought it was drool, but I changed my mind when I saw red.

A piece of glass was sticking out of Nico's chest. That's when I noticed him hugging me protectively, his eyes gazing at me as though he would never see them again. He looked me in the eyes, and that's when I knew it.

A dark figure swooped down below, right beside us, but the others didn't seem to notice it. He had dark skin like Carter's, long black hair, and a cruel smile. Oh, and I suppose I should also mention that he had wings; beautiful, purple wings that expanded from his back, and reached all the way down to his feet. In his hand was a scythe, like the one in those horror movies that death uses. Nico's grip on me slackened, and the next thing I knew, the only person I cared about other than Carter (don't you dare tell him that!) was sprawled all over the sidewalk. Blood polled on the ground beneath him, but I didn't care. I knelt beside him, and gripped his hand tightly in mine.

"Time to go, my lord." The winged man said formally.

"No-can-not be my…time…" Nico stuttered. He gasped for breath. Tears stung my eyes. I knew what he was talking about. Never in my life did I experience someone close to me dying, well except for mum of course, but I hardly even remembered it! Seeing Nico here, gasping, his entire body writhing in pain, it was just too much. _No! _I screamed in my head. _I will not let him go!_

"Sa…die..." Nico choked out. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth. I cried in sympathy. Liz, Emma, and I had watched a documentary about this once. It was all about how people died. (weird, I know.) The narrator there said that when the lung was pierced, the blood had a tendency to travel upwards, therefore choking the person to death. It was a really painful way of dying, according to him. And, oh dear gods, it was happening to Nico.

I leaned closer to him, completely ignoring the battle around me. "Nico, I'm here. I'm here. Please don't go."

"I'm…dy…ing, Sadie." He said weakly. His eyelids were beginning to flutter.

"Hold on, just hold, please, hold on for me. We'll get you to the Hospital, or to Jaz. She's a natural healer." I promised him.

He shook his head. I noticed that his skin was beginning to pale, even paler than usual. "No…my…time. Finally…see…Bianca. Sorry…Sa…die…"

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to his, memorizing how those lips of his was able to make my heart melt. His grip in my hand tightened, as if he was using me as an anchor to hold on to this world, but eventually, it slackened, and his arm fell beside him, limp and dead. His chest stopped rising and falling, and I felt him take his last breath.

I broke the kiss. Our last kiss. I gazed at his half-open eyes, which were black, dull, and hazy. The man standing beside me touched the tip of his scythe against Nico's chest, and I saw a wisp of smoke come out. Beside him, it took on the ghostly form of Nico di Angelo. He was just as surprise as I was to see. "Sadie?" he asked in alarm. "But how-" his gaze travelled to the man. "Thanatos! You were supposed to carry me to the Styx!"

The man, Thanataos, smirked. "If you wish, my lord. But I figured you'd want some more last words with your beloved." He stepped backwards a step, and gestured for us to continue.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Typical. Make this conversation more awkward for me."

I got up on my knees, and launched myself onto him. "Nico!" I cried in glee. But to my surprise and disappointment, my body passed through his like some sort of illusion.

Nico grinned sheepishly. "Sadie, I'm dead. This is only my soul."

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment, but apparently, it was _that _obvious.

"Goodbye Sadie. I'm sorry that we couldn't have been together. I love you." He whispered in my ear. Percy and the others were staring at us now, the Minotaur a pile of ashes behind them. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Percy gripped Riptide hard, and he looked like he was about to kill himself there and then. Carter just stared at us with sympathy evident in his eyes. Annabeth was crying on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Nico waved to all of them, and gave them a half-hearted smile.

"You bastard! Why'd you have to die on us?" Thalia screamed.

"Dude, what about you and Sadie?" Percy asked. Annabeth punched him hard in the gut, and he doubled over in pain. Personally, I was thankful for that. That made this whole situation more awkward.

"The all-powerful son of Hades, defeated by a stupid piece of glass." Nico sighed. "Father is _not _going to be happy."

Underneath us, I felt the earth shake, just a little. Nico winced. "I think he just found out."

"Goodbye Sadie. Move on, for me. I love you. And don't worry about me. I think Bianca will be ecstatic to have me there."

A small smile formed on the corner of my lips. That was one of the things that I really loved about him. He could always find the light in any situation.

Thanatos put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father calls us, my lord. I cannot delay this any longer."

Nico nodded. He turned to me, and put a ghostly hand on my cheek. It felt like a gust of wind had just hit me. "Sadie, listen to me, okay? I want you to move on. I want you to live. Do that for me, okay?" he kissed my forehead for the final time, and nodded to Thanatos. He touched Nico with his scythe, and the son of Hades was turned into a wisp of smoke.

Thanatos looked at me sympathetically. "I grieve for your loss. It is always hard, losing a loved one. And it's even worse that I always have to be there when it happens." He spread his wings, and flew to the sky.

A few days later, Carter and I were invited to his shroud burning on camp Half-Blood. All of the gods, both Egyptian and Greek were standing respectfully by a funeral pyre, where Nico's body was wrapped in a beautiful black shroud, embroidered with the Helm of Darkness. The moon was just perfect that night, giving enough glow to make this entire affair seem more…peaceful, rather than dreary and sad. Nico would've loved it this way.

As they set fire on his shroud, tears started to fall from my eyes. I still hadn't accepted the fact that Nico was gone from me. Forever. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. A pale man dressed in what looked like shadows stepped beside me. "He always talked highly of you, you know." He told me.

I was befuddled. "Who, Nico?" I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, but I think my eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

The man chuckled. "Who else? During the last few months, all of his trips to the underworld were filled with stories of you two. He recounted every story with so much light in his eyes and with so much love that I could've mistaken him for a child of Aphrodite. He told me himself that you were his silver lining, Sadie Kane. That you were the beacon of light that shone through the never –ending darkness that is his life. Even in Elysium, he couldn't help but brag about how much one person truly changed his entire life. And he wasn't very discreet, either, saying your entire name out loud."

I was taken aback by his words. "Nico – told that about me?"

"Of course. Now if you excuse me, I still have to rant on him on why he died at such a young age." He walked past me.

"Wait," I called after him, "who are you, anyway?"

The man turned back and said with a playful wink, "His father." With that, the shadows swallowed him up, and he disappeared.

I just stood there in shock. That was Hades? From what Nico had told me, I would have expected him to have devil's horns, bat wings, claws, sharp, serrated teeth, and red skin covered in flames. **(A/N: Lightning Thief the movie! LOL)**

_Third Person's POV_

_In the underworld, the two children of Hades found comfort in one another. Bianca helped his brother get over his grief, but the boy was reluctant to let go. The boy constantly kept watch over the girl he loved. His heart ached when she found love in another magician (Walt/Anubis), but accepted that fact as he would accept another brother. For him, her happiness was all that mattered. Sadie grew to a ripe old age, but she never forgot about that son of Hades that stole her heart away. Whenever she would see a shadow, she would remember him fondly. And after she finally closed her eyes for the final time, he would visit her, with Lord Osiris's permission of course, and give her the time of her life that he couldn't give her on the mortal world._

_-Fin-_

**Well, that was sad to write. But the idea just came to me. Thanks for reading, oh, and review, please!**


End file.
